


On The Sofa

by Rizuki_Kinomoto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, From Sex to Love, Lemon, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki_Kinomoto/pseuds/Rizuki_Kinomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melakukan hubungan pasutri di atas ranjang sudah biasa. Tapi bagaimana kalau melakukannya di atas sofa? Itulah yang kamu rasakan bersama suamimu, Tetsuya Kuroko. Kuroko x Reader. Twoshots. Warning: This is a lemon Fanfic. Hanya untuk pembaca dewasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Tetsuya Kuroko x Reader

Warning: OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita tak jelas. Rated Explicit. Dilarang keras dibaca bagi Reader yang masih di bawah umur.

Summary: Melakukan hubungan pasutri di atas ranjang sudah biasa. Tapi bagaimana kalau melakukannya di atas sofa? Itulah yang kamu rasakan bersama suamimu, Tetsuya Kuroko. Kuroko x Reader. Twoshots. Warning: This is a lemon Fanfic. Hanya untuk pembaca dewasa.

~On The Sofa~

Part One

Pada suatu malam, di kediaman keluarga Kuroko...

Kamu sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam sambil bersenandung pelan di dapur. Setelah selesai mencuci seluruh peralatan makanmu, kamu mengelapnya dan meletakkannya ke rak piring masing-masing.

"Fiuh! Kerjaan beres," sahutmu gembira seraya mengelap keringatmu. "Sekarang, saatnya aku tinggal bersantai..." sambungmu, lalu kamu berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Kamu melangkahkan kakimu menuju ruang tamu dan menjatuhkan tubuhmu di atas sofa abu-abu. Kedua bola matamu menatap layar televisi yang menyala. Seketika kamu heran dengan televisi itu. Sejak kapan televisi dinyalakan? Siapa yang melakukannya? Seingatmu, sebelum waktu makan malam tiba, televisi sudah mati dari awal.

Tapi kamu cuek saja. Kamu hanya terus menatap layar televisi dan mengganti saluran dengan menekan remote. Hingga program TV berganti menjadi acara memasak, membuatmu tertarik untuk menontonnya. Hmm... Bisa menambah resep baru untuk masakanmu nanti.

Entah kenapa beberapa menit kemudian, kamu merasa bosan dan kesepian. Mungkin karena tidak ada seorangpun yang menemanimu. Ya, kamu hanya duduk sendirian di sofa.

"Dimana Tetsuya-kun?" gumammu, celingukan mencari dimana suamimu, Tetsuya, berada. "Tetsuya-kun! Kamu dimana?" panggilmu. Tapi orang yang kamu panggil tidak menyahut.

Kamu menghela napas. Hufft... Sepertinya dia sudah tidur, pikirmu.

"(Your name)-chan? Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menyapamu. Sontak saja kamu kaget. Kamu lalu menoleh dan...

"Kyaaa! Te, Tetsuya-kun?!" Kamu hampir saja terjungkal dari sofa saking kagetnya. Di matamu, seorang pria bersurai baby blue yang kamu kenal sedang duduk di sampingmu. Ya, pria itu adalah suamimu sendiri yang kamu cari. "Sejak kapan?!"

"Aku sudah duduk di sini dari tadi, (your name)-chan," jawab Tetsuya, tanpa menghiraukan kekagetanmu.

"Hufft..." Kamu menghela napas lega sembari mengelus dada. "Aduh, Tetsuya-kun...! Bisa nggak menyahut panggilanku tadi? Nggak perlu sampai muncul tiba-tiba begitu. Kupikir kamu sudah tidur, tahu!" Kamu geregetan sambil memukul-mukul dada suamimu. Yah, kebiasaan kalau kamu dikagetin seperti itu.

"Iya, maaf..." tutur Tetsuya datar sambil berusaha menghentikan aksimu. "Sudah. Jangan memukulku seperti itu."

"Huh!" Kamu menggembungkan pipimu, kesal. Lalu berpaling ke arah lain.

"Tuh, kan. Malah ngambek," komentar Tetsuya.

"Aku nggak ngambek, kok!" balasmu. "Aku cuma kesal karena kamu tak menyahuti panggilanku. Bikin sakit hati, tahu! Hiks... Hiks..." Kamu mulai menangis. "Tetsuya-kun, kamu jahat! Huhuhu..."

Tetsuya yang memperhatikanmu menangis, jadi merasa bersalah. Dia lalu merangkulmu dan mengelus rambutmu. Berusaha untuk menenangkanmu. "Sumimasen, (your name)-chan. Iya, aku akui ini salahku. Aku tak menyahuti panggilanmu tadi karena aku ketiduran di sofa pas lagi nonton TV," jelasnya.

Kamu yang merasakan elusan di rambutmu, mulai berhenti menangis. Kamu menghapus air matamu dengan tangan. Tak lama kemudian, kamu menatap suamimu itu.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kecil begitu menatapmu. "Gimana? Apa aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya polos.

Kamu mengangguk. "Hn! Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok," jawabmu seraya tersenyum manis. "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya-kun," ucapmu sambil memeluk suamimu yang sangat kamu cintai. Lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Doumo, (your name)-chan... Kamu memang istri yang baik," puji Tetsuya. "Hmm... Oh, ya. Apa kamu mau menonton film bareng di sini?" tawarnya.

"Eh? Kita akan nonton film apa, Tetsuya-kun?" Kamu balik bertanya, penasaran.

"Film horor," jawab Tetsuya singkat sambil menunjukkan sebuah DVD dengan sampul gambar yang seram banget.

"Dapat darimana DVD itu?"

"Dari Akashi-kun. Aku meminjamnya..."

Kamu semakin heran. Hah? Masa sih kalau mantan kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu doyan banget nonton film horor? Nggak heran juga, sih kalau dia suka film horor. Habisnya dia itu... Memiliki sisi lain yaitu agak psikopat dan semua orang tahu itu.

"Ehm, (your name)-chan?" Lamunanmu seketika hilang entah kemana begitu Tetsuya memanggilmu. Kamu menoleh dan mendapati suamimu sedang bersiap untuk memasukkan kasetnya ke DVD player. "Sudah bisa sekarang?" tanyanya, masih dengan wajah teplonnya.

"Ah! I, iya..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah film diputar, suasana bertambah hening dan gelap. Sengaja dimatikan lampunya agar horornya kerasa. Kamu dan Tetsuya terus menatap layar televisi tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Kamu memegang erat lengan suamimu dengan wajah tegang. Sementara Tetsuya tampak tenang-tenang saja, tapi dia kelihatannya serius begitu menatap layar televisi tersebut. Di situ, terlihat adegan seorang wanita berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah yang sepi seraya celingukan. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai...

Seorang pria bertopeng muncul dengan sebuah gergaji mesin di tangannya!

Sontak saja kamu kaget sambil terus memeluk lengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya sendiri juga kaget tapi dia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di film tersebut. Adegan film tersebut memperlihatkan si pria bertopeng mengejar si wanita yang menjerit ketakutan. Namun malang, si wanita tak berhasil lolos dari tangkapan si pembunuh. Dia diseret hingga masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan yang berisikan potongan tubuh yang membuat orang yang melihatnya ngeri sekaligus mual. Si pria bertopeng menusuk wanita malang itu ke sebuah pengait yang digunakan untuk menyimpan daging jualan. Setelah itu, dengan gergaji mesinnya, dia mulai memotong tubuh wanita itu!

"Kyaaaa!" Kamu menjerit histeris begitu melihat darah muncrat keluar dari tubuh si wanita malang itu. Kamu lalu membenamkan wajahmu di balik tubuh Tetsuya, tak berani menatap aksi menyeramkan itu lebih lama lagi. "Tetsuya-kun! Aku takut! Kasihan wanita itu..."

"(Your name)-chan..." Tetsuya hanya bisa menatapmu yang ketakutan. "Tenang saja. Itu kan cuma film..."

"Tetap saja ngeri! Hiks..." balasmu, mulai menangis. Tetsuya yang melihat reaksimu seperti itu segera memelukmu, berusaha untuk menenangkan. Tapi kedua matanya masih menatap layar televisi yang masih memperlihatkan adegan mengerikan itu.

"(Your name)-chan, sudah aman, kok. Tapi wanitanya sudah mati..." sahut Tetsuya setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Kamu perlahan mulai berani menatap layar televisi itu kembali. Lalu kamu menghela napas lega.

"Hufft... Akhirnya. Tapi kasihan sekali... Wanita itu mati."

"Katanya berani nonton film horor," celetuk Tetsuya datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. "Tapi melihat adegan itu saja sudah membuatmu histeris."

"Iya juga, sih. Tapi aku nggak tahan melihat adegan itu lebih lama lagi. Kalau melihat pembunuh menusuk dengan pisau saja nggak takut, namun kalau adegan yang itu sudah kelewatan," balasmu.

"Sama saja itu namanya."

"Tetsuya-kuuuun..."

Tapi ketika layar TV memperlihatkan adegan si pembunuh yang siap memotong tubuh korbannya lagi, kamu mulai meloncat seketika. Kaget karena adegan itu yang semestinya tak layak dilihat oleh seorang wanita sepertimu. Lagian, mana ada wanita yang berani nonton film horor seperti itu?

"Kyaaa! Tetsuya-kun!" pekikmu sambil memeluk suamimu.

"Sudah, nggak usah takut. Sekarang sudah aman," sahut Tetsuya. Eh? Ada yang aneh dengan Tetsuya. Suaranya terdengar menenangkan, tapi jelas di telingamu. Menyadari akan hal itu, kamu mulai menoleh...

Seketika kedua matamu terbelalak. Kamu terkejut mendapati dirimu sedang berada di atas pangkuan Tetsuya. Kedua lenganmu melingkar di leher milik suamimu. Yang lebih kaget lagi, kamu dan Tetsuya saling bertatapan. Ehm, bisa dibilang kalau posisi duduk di atas pangkuan suami seperti itu sangat... Menggairahkan.

Semburat merah merona muncul di kedua pipimu. Kamu jadi salah tingkah karena posisi duduk seperti itu. "Eh, sumimasen! Aku tak bermaksud-"

Ucapanmu terputus ketika Tetsuya menutup mulutmu dengan tangan. Lalu membukanya perlahan dan mengecup bibirmu. Mendapat perlakuan yang tak diduganya membuat mukamu tambah memerah. Jantungmu berdebar keras. Debaran ini... Lebih terasa dibandingkan dengan menonton film horor.

"Daijoubu desu," katanya. "Aku sangat menantikan ini..."

"A... Are? Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu heran.

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu perlahan. Melihat tingkahnya, kamu menjadi panik. Jantungmu semakin berdegup kencang.

"Te, Tetsu- Ukh!" Ucapanmu lagi-lagi terputus ketika bibirmu sudah dikecup lagi oleh Tetsuya. Kecupan itu tak berlangsung sebentar, melainkan lama dan penuh napsu. Awalnya, kecupan itu terasa lembut tapi lama-lama menjadi menggairahkan. Sebab Tetsuya menjilati bibirmu di sela-sela ciuman, ingin lidahnya memasuki mulutmu.

Kamu yang tahu maksud suamimu itu mengerti dan mau membuka mulutmu perlahan. Kemudian, Tetsuya mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutmu. Dengan itu, dia menyapu lembut rongga mulut dan juga lidahmu. Kamu juga memainkan lidahmu dan mulai menyatukan lidahmu ke lidah milik suamimu. Setelah itu pergulatan antar lidah dimulai.

"Hmmm..." Kamu mengerang, merasakan sensasi ciuman yang menggairahkan itu. Membuat Tetsuya yang mendengar erangan lembut itu jadi bersemangat. Dia terus memperdalam ciuman itu.

Kamu jadi semakin erat memeluk lehernya. Kedua tanganmu sesekali membelai surai baby blue suamimu. Tangan Tetsuya memeluk pinggangmu dan mendekatkan dirinya denganmu. Namun ketika kelamin milikmu tak sengaja menyentuh alat vitalnya, kontan saja dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Tetsuya. Namun seketika wajahmu tambah memerah, begitu mengingat alat kelaminmu bertemu dengan kelamin Tetsuya. Yah, itu tak masalah, kalian masih dalam keadaan berpakaian. Tapi tetap saja membuat gairah seksual meningkat.

Kamu dan Tetsuya hanya saling pandang. Tak berapa lama, kalian tertawa kecil. Setelah selesai tertawa, kalian saling lempar senyum.

"Ano, (your name)-chan..."

"Ya, Tetsuya-kun?"

"Lanjutkan lagi? Ehm, sumimasen, aku..."

"Tak apa. Ayo, kita teruskan..."

"Hn."

Kalian berdua mulai berciuman lagi. Kamu menindihkan tubuhmu di atas Tetsuya hingga dia terbaring di sofa. Tetsuya memeluk erat pinggangmu. Tubuh kalian menggeliat-geliat, merasakan sensasi ciuman panas itu. Sampai akhirnya kalian jadi lupa dengan film horor yang masih diputar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kalian menghentikan aksi ciuman itu ketika keinginan akan asupan oksigen muncul. Kemudian kalian saling bertatapan dengan rasa cinta di hati kalian.

"Ano... Ng, kita ke kamar, yuk. Aku ingin kita melanjutkannya di sana, Tetsuya-kun," pintamu. Ah, kalau boleh jujur, kamu sudah tak bisa menahan keinginanmu untuk berhubungan badan dengan Tetsuya karena ciuman panas itu yang membuat dirimu terangsang. Ya, kamu sangat menginginkan yang lebih dari itu.

"Kenapa harus repot? Kita kan bisa melakukannya di sini," ujar Tetsuya sambil mendorong bahumu pelan dan mengatur posisi duduknya di sofa.

"Di sini? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, di sofa lah. Apa lagi?"

"Eh? Serius?" Kamu tak percaya mendengarnya. "Kita akan melakukannya di sofa ini? Kalau dilihat orang bagaimana?" tanyamu malu, khawatir kalau dilihat.

Lho? Kamu terkejut begitu melihat suamimu sudah tak di sampingmu lagi. Lalu kedua manik (your eyes colour)mu memperhatikan seisi ruang tamu itu. Kamu mendadak heran plus bingung begitu melihat gorden jendela sudah ditutup dan TV sudah dimatikan. Ketika kamu menoleh ke arah lain, kamu terkejut mendapati Tetsuya sudah berada di sampingmu lagi.

"Kyaaa! Tetsuya-kun! A, apa kamu yang melakukan semua ini?!"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Sumimasen, (your name)-chan. Aku ingin kita berdua bisa melakukannya di sini..." katanya sambil memelukmu. Dia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingamu dan berbisik, "Sekarang, ini saatnya..."

"E, eh?" Mendadak kamu merasakan tubuhmu mulai gemetaran.

~to be continued~

Hai, minna-san~ ^^

Aku buat cerita baru lagi nih! Hehe...

Senangnya... Aku berhasil mem-publish cerita FF lemon ini untuk kalian yang suka chara utama di Anime KnB! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko... :3 (Suami saya, tuh! //gak ada yang nanya)

Bagaimana ceritanya? Kalau bagus, akan kulanjutkan. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan Kuroko-nya OOC berat di sini... T_T

Ah, kurasa itu saja deh. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya... :D /


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melakukan hubungan pasutri di atas ranjang sudah biasa. Tapi bagaimana kalau melakukannya di atas sofa? Itulah yang kamu rasakan bersama suamimu, Tetsuya Kuroko. Kuroko x Reader. Twoshots. Warning: This is a lemon Fanfic. Hanya untuk pembaca dewasa.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x Reader

Warning: OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, 2nd POV, jalan cerita tak jelas, rated Explicit. Dilarang keras dibaca bagi Reader yang masih di bawah umur.

Summary: Melakukan hubungan pasutri di atas ranjang sudah biasa. Tapi bagaimana kalau melakukannya di atas sofa? Itulah yang kamu rasakan bersama suamimu, Tetsuya Kuroko. Kuroko x Reader. Twoshots. Warning: This is a lemon Fanfic. Hanya untuk pembaca dewasa.

~On The Sofa~

Part Two

"Sumimasen, (your name)-chan. Aku ingin kita berdua bisa melakukannya di sini..." kata Tetsuya sambil memelukmu. Dia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingamu dan berbisik, "Sekarang, ini saatnya..."

"E, eh?" Mendadak kamu merasakan tubuhmu mulai gemetaran. "A, ano... Tetsuya-kun..."

Tetsuya kembali menatapmu. Kemudian, dia memegang kedua bahumu itu. Kalian hanya saling bertatapan, tak berbicara sedikitpun apalagi bersuara. Seolah-olah dua pasang mata kalianlah yang berbicara.

Tetsuya memegang kedua belah pipimu. Kamu yang merasakan sentuhan itu hanya bisa terkejut. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipimu. Namun kamu tak bisa mengelaknya. Kamu hanya bisa menatap Tetsuya yang memandangimu lekat-lekat. Wajah Tetsuya terlihat tak jelas karena gelap. Yang bisa kamu lihat hanyalah cahaya yang berbinar di kedua matanya.

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Jantungmu berdebar cepat. Begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Peluh dingin membasahi pelipis kalian. Sebuah getaran menjalari tubuh kalian. Tegang, tapi hawa napsu semakin meningkat.

Tetsuya perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu dan memiringkan kepala. Lalu, dia mengatupkan bibirnya. Kamu hanya bisa menutup kedua matamu, menunggu. Tak lama setelah itu, kedua bibir kalian saling mendekat seperti magnet dan...

Cup!

Kalian akhirnya berciuman. Kedua bibir kalian saling menempel. Terasa lembut dan manis. Kamu merasakan ada rasa vanila di bibir suamimu.

Kamu dan Tetsuya berpelukan erat sambil memperdalam ciuman itu. Kali ini bukan ciuman bibir, melainkan ciuman lidah yang membangkitkan gairah. Lidah kalian saling beradu dan mengaduk-aduk saliva yang berasal dari mulut kalian.

"Hmm... Tetsuya-kun..." desahmu di dalam sela-sela ciuman panas itu. Gairah seksual menjalari seluruh tubuhmu. Tanganmu mencengkeram kaus Tetsuya kuat-kuat. Rasanya kamu ingin melepas pakaian suamimu, tapi kamu menahan keinginanmu itu.

Karena oksigen yang semakin menipis, kalian segera melepaskan tautan bibir kalian. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Kalian mulai berciuman lagi dengan mesra.

Sampai akhirnya kamu tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan hawa napsumu. Kamu menindihkan tubuh Tetsuya ke sofa sampai kamu yang berada di atasnya. Kedua tanganmu mengelus dada bidang Tetsuya dengan lembut. Kemudian kamu melepaskan ciumanmu dan merebahkan kepalamu ke dadanya.

"Ano... Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi, Tetsuya-kun," gumammu pelan.

"Maaf?"

"Gomen, aku sudah tak tahan lagi..." ulangmu sambil mendekatkan bibirmu ke telinga Tetsuya. Lalu kamu berbisik mesra, "Karena kamu... Aku akan bersiap untuk 'mencicipi' tubuhmu..."

Semburat merah muncul di kedua belah pipi Tetsuya walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar. "Ah, iya... Silakan saja, (your name)-chan. Lakukan saja apa yang kamu inginkan dariku," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia sepertinya senang karena berhasil membuatmu menginginkan dirinya seperti yang diharapkan.

Tanpa ragu, kamu mengecup dan menjilati telinga Tetsuya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Tetsuya merasa kegelian karena jilatanmu itu, namun dia menikmatinya. Lalu kamu menurunkan bibirmu ke leher Tetsuya yang putih pucat dan menciumnya di sana.

"Akh, (your name)-chan..." desah Tetsuya. Dia mempererat pelukannya di tubuhmu dan menggeliat. Merasakan sensasi bibir basahmu di lehernya. Sementara kamu terus menciumi leher Tetsuya sambil memegang kaus yang dikenakannya, lalu melepaskannya perlahan-lahan.

Setelah kamu melepaskan kaus Tetsuya, tereksposlah tubuh atletisnya dengan dada bidang dan perutnya yang sixpack, walaupun masih terlihat samar-samar. Kamu pun mulai menyentuh dada Tetsuya dan mengelusnya lembut.

Lalu kamu menatap dalam mata Tetsuya dan mengecup bibirnya. Tetsuya tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Sambil membalas ciumanmu, dia mendorongmu pelan sampai dia yang berada tepat di atas tubuhmu. Tak lama setelah itu, dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sumimasen, kali ini aku yang akan mendominasimu. Ini balasan dariku," bisik Tetsuya sembari mengelus wajahmu. "Karena itu, bersiaplah, (your name)-chan..."  
Kamu terkekeh pelan. "Lakukan saja, Sayang..." godamu.

Begitu mendengar jawabanmu, Tetsuya langsung menyambar lehermu dan mengecupnya. Tangannya membelai rambutmu, sekaligus menyibakkannya. Kamu hanya bisa pasrah walaupun merasa kegelian karena lehermu terkena helaian rambut Tetsuya. Kamu memeluk suamimu erat-erat. Jari-jari tanganmu menyentuh setiap inci kulit suaminya yang lembut itu.

Kemudian tangan Tetsuya mendarat di payudaramu. Merasakan tangannya menyentuh payudaramu, jantungmu berdebar cepat.

"Akh! Kyaa..." Kamu tak bisa lagi menahannya. Sampai suara desahanmu yang indah bagi Tetsuya terdengar. Sepertinya kamu sangat menginginkan yang lebih dari itu.

Tetsuya makin bersemangat. Gairah seksualnya semakin menggebu-gebu untuk melepaskan pakaianmu yang masih melekat di tubuhmu. Maka dia memegang blouse biru mudamu, selaras dengan warna rambutnya. Setelah itu, dia melepaskannya perlahan-lahan sambil terus mencium bibirmu. Sampai akhirnya, dia berhasil melepaskannya dan melemparkan blouse itu ke lantai.

Tetsuya sekarang terpesona saat melihatmu hanya mengenakan bra biru tua. Baginya, kamu terlihat seksi sekali dengan bra itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan belahan payudaramu yang indah itu membuat dirinya ingin menyentuhmu. Sekaligus melepaskan bra-mu.

Namun Tetsuya memilih untuk mencium bibirmu lagi. Dia tak ingin melepaskan bra-mu terlebih dulu. Dia hanya mau merangsangmu dengan sentuhan lembut, pelukan mesra dan ciuman panas di seluruh tubuhmu. Kamu hanya mendesah pelan, menikmati sensasi hangat yang menjalari tubuhmu ketika Tetsuya merangsang dirimu.

"Oh... Tetsuya-kun..." erangmu. "Teruskanlah... Jangan berhenti..."

"(Your name)-chan..." bisik Tetsuya tepat di telingamu. "Sungguh, aku beruntung memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu..."

Kamu mempererat pelukanmu, tak mau lepas dari Tetsuya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya-kun..." balasmu lembut.

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya makin bersemangat. Gairah seksualnya semakin meninggi sampai akhirnya kepolosan yang ada pada dirinya lenyap seketika. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, tak mampu berpikir lurus lagi. Lalu, tangannya menyentuh dan meremas payudaramu lagi. Sontak saja kamu mengerang pelan.

"Ahhh... Ohhh..."

"Sumimasen, (your name)-chan." Dasar, di saat begini suamimu masih saja ngomong sopan.

"Tak apa, Sayang. Aku suka ini..." bisikmu. "Kamu tahu? Aku suka kalau kamu terus memainkan dadaku. Teruskan saja..." godamu.

"Ya, baiklah, (your name)-chan. Aku akan meneruskannya." Tetsuya menurut. Dia memijat dan meremas bukit kembar milikmu itu. Kamu mendesah keenakan. Ya, bagian itulah yang membuat dirimu makin terangsang.

Kemudian kedua tangan Tetsuya meraih pengait bra-mu. Melepaskannya perlahan sambil mencium lehermu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Setelah itu, dia memainkan puting buah dadamu. Mencubit dan memutar-mutarkannya. Lalu dia menghisapnya seperti bayi.

"Kyaaa... Ohhh..." Desahanmu semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhmu menggeliat-geliat. Sentuhan sensual di dadamu itu membuat gairahmu menaik. "Tetsuya-kun! Ohhh... Teruskan... Jangan berhenti... Ahhh..."

Tetsuya menghentikan aksi memainkan payudaramu. Kemudian dia kembali melumat bibirmu dengan penuh napsu. Tangannya meraba-raba tubuhmu, kali ini tangannya meluncur ke bawah dan meraih celana panjang selutut krem yang kamu kenakan. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan olehmu. Kedua tanganmu meraih celana panjang Tetsuya. Lalu sambil meneruskan ciuman panas itu, kalian segera melepas celana kalian masing-masing.

Kalian berhasil melepaskan celana kalian, termasuk celana dalam hingga kalian telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Lalu kalian kembali berpelukan erat dan berciuman untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kalian masih meneruskan ciuman itu sampai kebutuhan akan oksigen muncul.

"Hmm..." Kamu melepaskan tautan bibirmu. Kamu menatap dalam iris aquamarine milik Tetsuya. "Kamu berhasil membuatku bergairah, Sayang..." bisikmu seraya mengelus lembut wajah suamimu.

"Ah, tidak... Kamulah yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, (your name)-chan," balas Tetsuya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ehm, jadi bagaimana? Kamu yakin kita akan melanjutkannya di sini?" tanyamu dengan pipi merona merah. Menyadari kalau dirimu sudah tak berbusana. "Aku harap tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melihat kita..."

"Daijoubu desu," jawab Tetsuya tenang. Tangannya memainkan rambutmu. "Jangan takut, Sayang. Di rumah ini hanya kita berdua. Tak ada orang lain. Ingat, hanya kita berdua. Kamu dan aku..."

Kamu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tetsuya. Kamu lalu duduk di pangkuannya dan memberinya tatapan menggoda. "Kalau begitu, ayo saatnya menikmati malam kita di sini. Lanjutkan, Sayangku..." bisikmu lembut.

"Ha'i," ucap Tetsuya sambil balas menatapmu. "Kamu terlihat seksi kalau seperti itu, (your name)-chan..."

Kamu tersipu malu. "Hihi... Aku jadi malu. Kamu juga, Tetsuya-kun. Kamu pria terseksi yang pernah kulihat."

Wajah Tetsuya memanas. "Ah, kamu ini..."

Tak lama kemudian, kamu melumat bibir Tetsuya. Kedua tanganmu memegang belah pipi pria bersurai baby blue itu. Tetsuya membalas ciumanmu sambil memegang pinggangmu dan mendekatkan dirinya. Memelukmu erat sambil meneruskan ciuman itu. Tangan kalian saling merangsang, meraba-raba seluruh tubuh kalian. Alat kelamin kalian bersentuhan, sama persis seperti yang dilakukan ketika kalian masih berbusana. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Nikmat sekali.

"Ohhh... Tetsuya-kun..." bisikmu mesra.

"(Your name)-chan, istriku..." desah Tetsuya. Dirinya sudah tak sabar untuk memasuki 'gerbang kenikmatan' -mu. Dia merasakan 'pedang' miliknya mengeras. Tak hanya itu, dia juga merasakan Miss V milikmu basah. Mungkin terkena cipratan cairan yang keluar darimu. Apakah itu pertanda...

"Sumimasen, aku merasakan dirimu basah. Bolehkah aku memasukimu sekarang?" tanyanya sopan, tapi tetap saja terdengar erotis.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, silakan..." jawabmu.

Mendengar jawabanmu, Tetsuya langsung membaringkan tubuhmu ke atas sofa. Lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya sebagai penopang hingga dia yang berada di atasmu. "Bersiaplah, (your name)-chan... Tahan, ya. Ini takkan sakit," katanya pelan.

Kamu mengangguk. "Tak apa. Lakukan saja sekarang, Tetsuya-kun..."

Tetsuya segera memasukkan kelaminnya yang sudah mengeras ke dalam kelaminmu. Begitu masuk, kamu langsung menjerit. Tubuhmu bergelinjang hebat dan pantatmu bergerak-gerak. Merasakan sensasi panas yang terasa di sekitar Miss V-mu.

"Kyaaaa! Apakah kamu... Ahhh... Rasanya... Nikmat... Ohhh... Tetsuya-kun..."

"Kamu tak apa-apa kan, Sayangku?" tanya Tetsuya sambil menatap wajahmu yang semakin memerah. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah tak datar seperti biasanya. Kini, wajahnya menunjukkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Seksi sekali!

"Sungguh aku tak apa-apa. Teruskan saja, Sayang..." Kamu tersenyum manja. "Ohhh... Jangan berhenti... Ini nikmat sekali..."

"Baiklah." Tetsuya mencium bibirmu lagi. Sambil meneruskan ciuman, dia memasukkan miliknya ke 'gerbang kenikmatan' lebih dalam lagi. Agar dirimu tak menjerit kesakitan.

"Kyaaa... Ahhh..." Kamu mengerang lembut di sela-sela ciumannya. Tanganmu mencengkeram rambut biru langit suamimu dan mengacak-acaknya hingga berantakan.

Aksi panas sekaligus mendebarkan itu akhirnya sampai di situ saja. Kamu merasakan air mani mulai memasuki tubuhmu. Setelah itu, Tetsuya melepaskan Mr. P-nya dari kelaminmu.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." Kalian ngos-ngosan. Berusaha meraih udara segar agar memasuki hidung kalian.

"Ahhh... Akhirnya..." Tubuh Tetsuya mulai terhuyung dan menindih tubuhmu. Sepertinya dia kelelahan.

"Tetsuya-kun..." bisikmu sambil memeluknya. Tetsuya menatapmu sayu.

"Arigato," katamu sambil mencium bibir Tetsuya sekali lagi. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum sumringah. Kelihatannya dia senang kalau kamu menyukai aksinya.

"Aku lelah, (your name)-chan..." ucap Tetsuya pelan. "Padahal aku ingin memuaskanmu lebih lama lagi."

"Tak usah. Aku juga lelah, kok," ujarmu sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Kita akan melakukannya lain kali..."

"Begitu, ya..."

Hening. Kalian hanya terdiam sejenak.

"Tetsuya-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Aku senang kamu melakukannya seperti ini padaku. Kamu tahu? Ini menyenangkan," tuturmu. "Aku rasanya jadi ingin kita melakukannya lagi di sofa ini."

"Hontou ka? Ah, aku senang kamu suka," kata Tetsuya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus mesra wajahmu.

"Etto..." Kamu terdiam sebentar. "Kita akan tidur di sini?"

"Ya," jawab Tetsuya pendek. "Aku malas pindah ke kamar. Apa lagi aku sendiri sudah ngantuk..."

"Ano... Aku malu kalau aku tidur di sini dalam keadaan telanjang seperti ini," paparmu dengan wajah memerah.

"Tak usah malu, (your name)-chan. Kan ada aku," tukas Tetsuya. "Aku yang akan jadi selimut untukmu agar tubuhmu tak terlihat. Hanya akulah yang boleh melihat tubuh telanjangmu yang cantik..."

Kamu tertawa pelan. "Ah, kamu ini sekarang jago menggombal, ya."

Tetsuya hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu dia menidurkan kepalanya ke atas tubuhmu. "Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Sudah malam dan aku ngantuk berat. Oyasuminasai, (your name)-chan..." kata Tetsuya lemah. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa mau menutup, ingin tidur.

Kamu tersenyum kecil. Kamu lalu mendekatkan bibirmu ke kelopak mata Tetsuya dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Oyasumi, Malaikatku..." ucapmu lembut.

Akhirnya, kalian tertidur pulas di atas empuknya sofa. Mengantarkan ke alam mimpi yang indah.

~Owari~

Konbanwa, minna-san! Yuhuu... I'm back! XD

Akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan FF lemon-ku ini. Hufft... Aku harap kalian menyukai ending-nya. Hehe~

Kapan-kapan aku akan membuat FF lagi di sini. Sampai jumpa lagi~ ^o^)/


End file.
